Two Sides, One Coin
by The Malignant Writer
Summary: Two sides, one coin. While their differences separate them, it is their similarities that draw them together and make them one. As Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter progress, they soon find that this is the very truth which binds their lives together.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this story :) I'll be working on this fic for awhile, so don't expect too much in the means of new stories. Feel free to offer advice and criticism! I welcome it with open arms ^.^**

**I'm sorry for the length . It will, gradually grow longer as more things happen, however don't expect super long chapters. I'm not too good with reaally long chapters, so they may or may not happen.**

* * *

Coins have always been peculiar objects. They are one object, and yet they possess two sides- heads and tails. The sides could not be any more different. After all, heads is not tails and tails is not heads. While they belong to the same object, a coin, they could not be anymore different. At the same time, they are quite similar. Without either heads or tails there is no coin. They are two, and yet they are also one. The coin cannot exist with only one of them. Both must be present in the structure, lest the object crumble to pieces.

The same could easily be said of Harry and Voldemort. While the two undeniably had their similarities, Harry and Voldemort were also two individual people. At the same time, a coin is not built upon differences; it is built upon similarities. Unfortunately for the two, they seemed to have more similarities than differences, and in the end it is those similarities that seem to drive them together. After all, a coin is not meant to stand on its own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter One

**And we continue! Thanks for continuing to read :) Once again, any advice or criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Spinning the coin in his hand, Harry frowned, glancing up at Hermione with a puzzled look. A certain amount of uncertainty shown in his bright, green eyes. "And these with allow us to communicate?" he asked, sounding a bit unsure. Perhaps it was because Harry _still _wasn't used to magic- he had been raised in the muggle world and continued to live there after all- but the idea of a coin being capable of such a feat seemed a bit surreal.

Hermione smiled, though there was a hint of exasperation in her brown eyes. Recognizing the emotion for what it was, Harry suddenly felt highly foolish and embarrassed. Perhaps, he silently mused, he should not have bothered asking.

Despite the Gryffindor boy's internal battle, Hermione kindly answered his question. "Not quite," she said, "I based them off the Dark Mark. Basically," she said, her voice becoming a bit hushed as she held up a coin, "these galleons can be used to communicate about the meetings to the members. Of course," she continued, "I figure these are more preferable than having a mark engraved in one's skin."

As she straightened herself and allowed a wide grin spread across her face, Harry could not help but smile. The pushy haired girl appeared be quite proud with herself. Harry, on the other hand, felt quite impressed with the girl. He highly doubted that he would have been able to come up with such an ingenious idea. However, as the thought crossed his mind, the darker part of his mind crept forward, offering its unbidden opinion. _Of course you could have_, it hissed, its voice but a whispered sound in his mind, _You simply choose to ignore, no, __**repress**__your ability to do so._

Holding back a grimace, Harry's grip on the coin tightened. This action did not go without notice. "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, a look of concern coming to her face. Just as the words sprung forth, her eyes widened, an idea obviously having come forth in her big brain. "It's not-"

Harry quickly cut her off. "_No_," he stressed. However, he quickly amended his words as a hurt expression crossed Hermione's face. "It's not," he said, sighing as he did so, "I was just...wondering," he lied, coming up with a quick question, one he had not really been thinking about, "How is this safe? What if someone else gets their hand on one of the coins?"

Hermione blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Ah well, I was just getting to that," she said, before holding up a coin for Harry to inspect, "See these numerals?" she asked, pointing at the numerals on the edge of the coin. At Harry's nod she continued. "Well, on a regular coin they are just a serial number, one referring to the goblin who cast them," she explained, "On these, however, they refer to the date and time of the next meeting, changing accordingly so."

Harry nodded, seeing the logic in the plan. Obviously, it held some flaws, but at the moment it appeared to be as good as they could get. _Lies_, the voice hissed. Banishing the very thought, Harry smiled at Hermione. "Good job, Hermione. Absolutely ingenious," he praised, his smile growing a bit at the small flush that came to her face at the praise.

…_.Not really..._

* * *

Sitting within the Malfoy's estate, the Dark Lord Voldemort pressed his long, skeletal fingers together, his expression one of thought. A small frown came to his face; however, the expression appeared to be more of a grimace, his snake-like features twisting the expression into something unpleasant. He gazed forward, his gaze not landing on anything of great importance. Had he been able to, his lidless eyes might have blinked.

A rare sigh came forth from the man, his gaze turning to some papers at the desk he sat at. He had, as of recent, been becoming aware that there was something of a mental..._connection_ between his and the Potter boy. The thought as to _where _this connection could have sprung forth from worried him greatly. While the connection undoubtedly had its benefits and uses, the very idea that _Potter_, his nemesis, had potential access to his mind worried him greatly.

Rubbing his forehead, he scowled. "I can work with this," he said, nodding to himself, a malicious smirk, for Lord Voldemort _never_ smiled, spread across his face, insane wickedness dancing in his dirty red, the color akin to that of dirtied blood, eyes. "But first-"

Snapping his fingers, one of Lucius' house elves immediately appeared in response. Staring at the small, terrified creature, Voldemort calmly settled his hands in his lap.

"Inform Severus that he is to come to me _immediately_," he hissed, watching with dull satisfaction as the terrified creature repeatedly nodded before disappearing.


End file.
